SH: Poor Fortunes
Description: As Mycroft arrives at Watson's bachelor party, all attention is on Sherlock Holmes as he delivers a mysterious message to the fortune teller Madam Simza Heron. When the Cossack Assassin drops down from the ceiling, can Holmes fight him off with just an umbrella? And can the Holmes brothers send the Cossack flying out of the window, or will he have his victory overall? Set Features Poor Fortunes features: *438 pieces! *Four minifigures - Madam Simza Heron, Sherlock Holmes with an umbrella, Mycroft Holmes, and the Cossack Assassin! *Wine cellar with bottles and barrels! *Removable roof pieces with golden decorations! *Fortune teller's room with candles and statues! *Reversible fortune teller's table with taret cards on one side, and letter and dagger on the other! *Trapeze for Cossack Assassin! *Window area with breaking window and catapult! *Curtain effects! *Coloured tiles! *And an umbrella! Parts of the Set Wine Cellar The wine cellar, when the two sections are fitted together, measures approximately 19cm (7.5") wide, 9.5cm (3.75") deep (including stairs), 6.5cm (2.5") deep (excluding stairs), and 3.5cm (1.5") high. It features a small staircase up to the Fortune Teller's room. There are also 4 green bottles, 1 blue and 1 red coloured decanter, 3 small barrels, 1 orange stoppered bottle, 1 spare tap, 1 large wine barrel, and loose floorboard effects. This part of the set is based on the scene in the 2011 film where the Holmes brothers and Watson go to the dancing club, where an entrance to the wine cellar is briefly seen while they are outside. Alcoholic drinks are also present throughout the scenes inside, leading to Watson becoming intoxicated. Although the inside of the cellar is never actually seen, details are included for playability. Madam Simza's Fortune Telling Room The Fortune Telling Room measures approximately 12.5cm (5") wide, 6.5cm (2.5") deep, and 8cm (3") high, not including the roof. The room includes six small statues, six candles of varying heights, and curtain effects in each of the corners. There are also some curtains hanging down from the ceiling, with golden hooks keeping them in place. In the ceiling is a trapeze is releasing when a pin is removed, which allows the Cossack Assassin to drop down into the room. There are several coloured tiles creating a pattern in front of the table, and the table itself can be turned upside down using a knob on the back of the building. One of side of the table are two tarot cards, and on the other side is an envelope and a dagger. This part of the set is based on the scene in the 2011 film where Sherlock Holmes visits Madam Simza Heron to take her the letter from her brother, which was found on Doctor Hoffmanstahl's corpse. She initially offers to tell him his future using the tarot cards, but Sherlock Holmes then figuratively 'turns the tables' and offers to read her fortunes, before presenting the letter. This is the inspiration for the turning table that can be used to quickly swap tarot cards for the letter very quickly. Madam Simza also has a dagger, which has been included on the table for effect. Holmes then realises that the Cossack is hidden in the ceiling and uses an umbrella to force him to drop down. The trapeze allows it to appear as if the Cossack is dropping down from the ceiling in order to attack. He also falls into a large empty space of the room, allowing Holmes to be positioned here in order to fight him. The stairs to the room, thus the entrance and exit, are also present in this area when the entire building is assembled, making it more accurate to the scene. Window Room The 'window room' measures approximately 6.5cm (2.5") wide, 6.5cm (2.5") deep (excluding the protruding end of the lever), and 8cm (3") high (not including the roof). It features the same curtain effects of the other room, in each corner and hanging from the ceiling at the front of the room. It also features a gently raising platform of the colours of the previous room's tiles, the top one actually being one end of a lever which protrudes out of the other side of the room. Over the hinge of the lever is the window. When the Cossack Assassin is placed on the platform and the end of the lever is pressed, the platform flicks up and the window is instantly broken off, creating the effect that the Cossack has gone through the window. This part of the set is based on the scene in the 2011 film where the Cossack Assassin and Holmes are fighting. Sherlock Holmes eventually manages to throw the Cossack out of a window, but is subsequently dragged out himself. This part of the set has been designed to show the Cossack being thrown through the window. When completely assembled, including the roof, the building measures approximately 19cm (7.5") wide, 9.5cm (3.75") deep, and 14.5cm (5.75") high. Characters Madam Simza Heron 2.jpg|Madam Simza Heron|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Madam_Simza_Heron Sherlock Holmes 7.jpg|Sherlock Holmes|link=SH: Sherlock Holmes Cossack Assassin.jpg|Cossack Assassin|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Cossack_Assassin Mycroft Holmes 4.jpg|Mycroft Holmes|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Mycroft_Holmes See Also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Sets